The Girl and The Half Demon
by SingerGirl809
Summary: A Lilo and Stitch meets Inuyasha combination! An all new story inspired by Lilo and Stitch! Kagome a lonely girl and her older sister somehow take in unknowingly the half demon Inuyasha who they think is some normal boy into their home with open arms! Well atleast Kagome does! Read to find out more.
1. Prolougue

**AN:** Well it's me again! I hope you like this new story! I don't know if this has been done before but this story is inspired by Disney's "Lilo & Stitch"! I've been watching the movie _a lot _lately so in the middle of when stitch saves Lilo I'm like aww and during it I was reading some of the Inuyasha manga I own and voila an Inuyasha meets Lilo & Stitch combination! "Hula kahiko" is that what the hula outfit is called, I wonder if that's right..? (So no one's confused no one knows who Inuyasha's mother is)

Main Character Ages:

Kagome: 13

Inuyasha: 14 (in appearance)

Sango: 18

Miroku: 18

Inutashio: 23 (in appearance)

Izayoi: 21 (in appearance)

The Girl and the Half Demon

"Inutashio, you have been charged with treason for rutting with a human and creating an abomination!" stated roughly a very serious and intimidating voice, the head council woman of The Demonic Society or TDS for short.

"I assure you I have done no such thing." Inutashio lied with ease.

"Then what is _this_! Yelled a captain the head's right hand man, as some would say. As a high tech, see through cell for a demon was uncovered as the red cloth over it was removed. It was a dog eared, silver haired boy?

Said boy was clawing and scratching at the walls of the cell in an attempt to escape.

"As I said I have done no such thing, I have mated a human and brought a son into the world."

Stated Inutashio calmly.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Take them away." Said the Head council woman clearly disgusted.


	2. Chapter 1

The Girl and the Half Demon Chapter 1

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" muttered the blue eyed girl as she ran through the beach dripping wet as she adjusted her hula kahiko.

Taking role the teacher mouthed the numbers as he counted one, two, three, four… one missing.

"_Where_ is that girl?" exclaimed the teacher tiredly as he sighed.

Kagome was late _again_ and he would have to call her older sister Sango later on that day if she did not make an appearance soon. Shaking his head he decided that Kagome would make an appearance soon enough.

"Okay students! Time to start class, today we are rehearsing what we went over last class. Understood!"

"YES!" the enthusiastic class replied.

xoxoxo

When Kagome finally arrived at hula school she quickly and quietly snuck into class and started to dance along with the other girls in the class unnoticed. What _also_ went unnoticed was that she was dripping water all over the floor as she danced along the stage making it awfully slippery.

As the dance came to an end and the girls moved to stop in a very loud number of shrieks all the girls other than Kagome fell in a tangled heap onto floor.

"Ugh…" all the girls moaned from the floor which caught the teacher's attention when he realized that the floor was wet with water.

"Kagome! Why are you all wet?"

"Because its surfing day" mumbled Kagome almost unheard.

"What?"

"Because its surfing day! Every Thursday I go to beach and go to practice my surfing! But today my lazy sister woke me up an hour late! An HOUR late!" yelled Kagome.

"Your weird" said Yuki rather rudely.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Yuki shrieked.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore before she could stop herself she flung herself at Yuki and tackled her to the ground as she bit her and pulled on her hair.

"Stop it! Stop it!" yelled the teacher as he pulled Kagome off her.

Whimpering Yuki and her friends hid behind teacher when he released Kagome from his grasp.

"Kagome I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call your sister-"

"No! _Please_, I just want to dance! I won't do it again!" pleaded a defeated Kagome.

"Ewww, she _bit_ me." Yuki groaned.

"I just want to dance…"

xoxoxo

Kagome not allowed to continue class with the other students was told to sit outside on the porch steps during the day's class. All the students ran out the door giggling and talking about boys and all the other things girls talked about signaling that school was over. But, when Kagome was getting ready to leave she was stopped by the teacher.

"Kagome, I just talked to your sister; she said for you to wait here for her." The teacher said softly almost apologetic.

Kagome slowly stood up when the teacher was inside, and started walking home and tried to catch up to the other girls.

"Hey, Yuki! I'm sorry I bit you!" Kagome said.

"Apology _not_ accepted!" Yuki huffed then turned and stomped away and the other girl raced after her.

Kagome let a single tear fall as soon as they were gone, and ran home.

xoxoxo

As soon as Sango arrived at the school and saw that Kagome wasn't there, worried she turned and ran home.

"You better be at the house, Kagome."

When she got home she rushed to open the door but it refused to open.

"Kagome, open this door!"

"No, just leave me to die." Kagome said loud enough that Sango could hear her over the music.

"Kagome, hurry the social worker is going to be here any minute!" Sango pleaded.

Her pleas went unanswered, frustrated and coming to turns with the fact that Kagome was not going to open the door anytime soon, crawled into the doggie door and unlocked the door but groaned when she saw the nails keeping the door shut.

'_Ha, she left the hammer right here' _Sango thought as she started pulling out one by one.

"KAGOME, When I get in there I'm going to KILL you!"

Sango froze when she heard someone above her clear _his_ throat, and quickly scurried out of the doggie door and stood up.

"Hello, I'm Sango Higurashi glad to be of your acquaintance"

"Sesshomaru, like wise"

xoxoxo

The visit with the social worker went without any problems but he was going to be coming again soon, hopefully there won't be any problems then either.

Sango sighed in relief when he left and leaned her back against the door.

'_Hopefully'_


End file.
